Two of a Kind
by RaikouLuvr65
Summary: A year has passed since Rouge's terrible break-up, and she believes any new love interest could only add injury to an open wound. But what happens when a new guy comes along? Could he win her heart? And just what makes him so special? *A High School Fanfic!* Told in Rouge's P.O.V. Contains Shadouge, Sonamy, Silvaze, and many more!
1. Chapter 1

**Two of a Kind**

**Hi guys! I know what you all are thinking, and yes, I'm starting another fanfic before I even finished "While She Was Away". **

**Sonic: Yeah, and we were sort of wondering, what the hell is wrong with you?**

**Oh, shut up! The next chapter is almost done and will be posted soon, I promise. **

**Shadow: It better be.**

**-_- Anyway, if you haven't read my story "While She Was Away", check it out if you like. Especially, if you prefer to read funny random stories that make little sense, lol. Okay now time for the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: Any Sonic Characters you recognize belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. Anyone you don't recognize (obviously) belong to me. Lol **

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day of School

I was having the best dream, before my stupid alarm clock went off, scaring me half to death. I hate when my dreams are interrupted, especially this one since it was about me receiving every single jewel possible in the world. Without thinking, I grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall, where it broke and scattered into millions of pieces. I'll probably get in trouble for that later, but oh well. It deserved that for waking me up from such a beautiful fantasy.

Anyway, since I'm fully awake now, I might as well get myself ready for the supposed most important day of the year. The first day of school. Yeah, that's right I have to go to school. I mean I've been going to school since I was, like, three, why would I suddenly stop now, when I only have a year left after this year. I might as well finish since I came this far. But, this isn't just any kind of school. This is high school. Mobius High School at that. The place where all the drama and hell begins, but hey, I'm used to it. I mean I should be, I've been here since the ninth grade, so that's, like, what two years now. One more year and then I'm out of there!

Yeah, if only, stopped there, ya know? Then I gotta go to college...ugh! Life, why do you hate me!

Okay, I think I'm done with my little fit now and I have about thirty minutes, before the bus passes, so I guess the best thing for me to do is get myself ready. I quickly grabbed my clothes and dashed to the bathroom. I'm one of the lucky ones, for my bathroom is connected to my bedroom, hah! That clearly means no one should be inside except for me for me. Unless, I have company over or something, but that's different.

I quickly got dressed, fixed my messy hair, and applied my make-up. I think I'll switch up the color of my eye-shadow today. The blue color is getting rather old, so I think I'll apply the pink.

Once I was done, I looked in the mirror to check my appearance. I wore a plain black tank-top with skinny jeans (my tail poked out a hole in the back). My hair was fixed in its normal fashion. I also decided to wear my steel-heeled boots. The eye-shadow I picked really brought out my aquamarine eyes, so I say it was the perfect choice. I then headed downstairs to greet my mom for the morning.

"Morning mom!", I yell coming down on the last step so she could hear me. I knew for sure she wasn't in the living-room and most probably in the kitchen. I then smelled various scents of foods, so there was no doubt she was in the kitchen. Possibly cooking breakfast for herself, because I for sure don't eat breakfasts until I get to school.

"Morning sweetie!", she said in the most cheerful tone I ever heard. 'That's quite unusual.', I thought, but whatever. If mom's happy then everyone's happy, right? "I'm in the kitchen.", she finished saying with the same tone.

I walked into the kitchen to see her at the stove, cooking what looked like pancakes. Honestly, I love mom's cooking, but I'm just not in the mood for pancakes right now anyway. Mom was a white bat, just like me. Some say we look like we could be twins, but I don't see it that way. She, of course, was older since she's mom and all, however, she had one thing different than me. Instead of aquamarine eyes, she had amber ones. My sister, Raina, has the same color as hers too, so I guess she gets it from mom. I guess I get mine from dad, but I wouldn't know that since I never met him...

Mom hasn't really told me anything about him and I'm kind of mad at her about it. I'm sixteen now. She could have at least told me something about him. I mean come on, he's my freaking dad. I wiped a small forming tear from eye, but I don't think mom noticed. I'm glad she didn't though. I would've had to come up with some sort of lie, which I hate doing, especially to her. But it'd be worth it. I rather lie to her than cause her to remember things she might not want to. I sighed inwardly. Maybe one day, I'll be able to actually talk to her about him... I just hope she doesn't lie to me about him or anything.

Unfortunately, my thoughts had consumed me as I noticed time began to fly by. I looked at the clock and realized I had only ten minutes before the bus passes. I told my mom bye and gave her a goodbye hug and kiss on the cheek, before running upstairs, grabbing my phone and backpack. I then ran back downstairs and left the house, heading towards the bus stop.

It only took about five minutes to get to the bus stop because of my flying ability. I'm so glad I'm a bat! My two best friends were just arriving, so I couldn't have picked a better time to leave the house. One was a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose and the other was a lavender cat name Blaze.

We sort of formed a little clique and pretty much just hang with each other all the time. Amy is probably the most cheerful one of us all, but sometimes she can be a little feisty. Especially, when it comes to someone messing with me or Blaze, which I highly doubt anyone would try such a thing because everyone at school knows she carries a giant mallet everywhere she goes. I just wonder where she hides it.

Like Amy, Blaze can be feisty as well, except, she doesn't use a mallet or anything. She actually uses fire. Yes, fire. She has the power to control fire and uses it as she pleases. So far, she hasn't used it, yet, in high school, but has in elementary school. I have a slight feeling she might be using it this year, though. There's always a first time for everything, right?

They both were wearing tank-tops just like me. Amy's was white with a pink rose design and Blaze's was a plain light blue. Both were also wearing skinny jeans, too. I guess it was just a coincidence, but like it mattered. Amy ran up and gave me one of her "squeeze-the-life-out-of-you hugs" as well with one of her loving smiles.

"Rouge! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

It was a struggle, but I managed to get my words out without hurting myself too bad. "Yeah, I haven't seen you guys since last school year."

"I know, right?", she said, letting go of me and gave me back my personal space. As well as my breath.

"That's because you went on that cruise.", Blazed said walking up to me and gave me a hug as well, but gentler than Amy's. Of course, I hugged her back.

"So, how was it?", she asked once we pulled away from each other.

I shrugged, "It was okay, I guess."

That trip, honestly, irritated me. Just think of being on a cruise with your mom, sister, and her boyfriend, without any cellphone service. Talk about boring! But that not the worst part of it, though. Every time a hot guy would talk to me or even looked at me, my mom would tell them straight up she didn't want them talking or looking at me. Either that or she got Raina's boyfriend to "take care of them". Yeah, I was fifteen then, but that didn't mean I couldn't make guy friends. I know how to handle them if they try to come on to me too strong. I'm not dumb I know my limits and can clearly take of care of myself. Ugh, why does she have to be so over-protective with me? I was about to tell Blaze why, but the bus had already arrived.

"Tell us about it when we get to school.", Blaze said as she made her way up the steps and into the bus, followed by Amy. I sighed heavily before getting on after them,

Amy and Blaze were already seated together in their seat in the back of the bus. I usually sat next to them, but today, someone else was in my seat. I was about to make a huge scene, until I noticed it was a guy I never met before. A rather hot guy, might I add. He was a black and red streaked hedgehog. I didn't get the chance to stare at him long as I made my way to the seat behind him. I wish I could've though.

The bus began to take off and I noticed Amy and Blaze were looking at the new guy every now and then, trying not to make it obvious by pretending to be looking out the window. I shook my head at them, but smiled. I, of course, was very fortunate as I didn't have too. I had a clear view of his reflection from the window and yeah, I checked him out. Smoking hot black hedgehog! That's the best way to describe him. In a way he resembled Sonic, but he looked _way_ better.

Though, I couldn't see his lower half, he looked to be wearing a black jacket. I couldn't see the color of his shirt, but that doesn't matter. His eyes were closed at the moment, so I was unable to see the color of his eyes. I wonder if he's sleeping. If so, he is so cute when he sleeps, just saying.

I pretty much stared at him until the bus dropped us off to the school. Amy, Blaze, and I were the last ones to get off as we watched the new guy follow the others into the building of hell. Not trying to sound crazy or anything, but he has a nice body. Of course, that's not the only thing I look for in a guy, but it is one of them. Amy and Blaze were thinking the same thing for sure, though I knew they weren't going to admit it.

"Who is that guy?", Amy said dreamily.

Blaze shrugged, "I don't know, but he's kinda cute."

A devious smile rolled across my face. "Yeah, _way_ cuter than Sonic and Silver, huh?"

Their whole attitudes changed, making them give me evil glances. Amy was the first to speak.

"Humph.", she said crossing her arms. "That guy wishes he could be cuter than Sonic!"

"Or Silver!", Blaze added.

Amy and Sonic have been dating for almost a year, as well as Blaze's and Silver's relationship. I, honestly, think they're the cutest couples at school, along with some others. I'm the only single once of our little clique, but I don't mind it at all. I believe that someday, I'll find that perfect someone, who can truly love me for who I am.

"I know, you guys.", I said between laughter, "I was just messing with you."

"Yeah, we know." Blaze began, "But, I think you might have a thing for him though."

My laughter stopped instantly. I blushed. True, I might have a 'thing' for him, but it couldn't be anything more than a simple crush. And even though I mentioned guys tried to hit on me on the cruise, I don't believe I could ever find it in my heart to trust any guy, especially while I'm in high-school. I've been hurt in the past and I just not sure I'm ready to go through that kind of hurt again. Amy and Blaze knew about it and even tried to comfort me. I was thankful that they were there for me that day, but unknowingly to them, the pain was still there.

"You're blushing, Rouge!", Blaze teased.

"Yeah, that's obviously a sign that you like him." Amy stated. "Come on and say it. Don't be ashamed."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, maybe I find the guy a little attractive, but don't get any crazy ideas. I don't even know him and I'm pretty sure at the end of the day. he'll have the popular girls on hims anyway. Besides, I think I like being single. No boy drama or anything, just me."

Amy gave me a sly smirk, "You say that now, but wait until you actually meet him."

"What makes you think I'm going to actually meet him? You guys better not try anything!"

"My girlish intuition and don't worry, we won't do anything. I promise."

I'm doomed. Why didn't I just say no? I forgot I was talking to Amy, the girl who thinks she's the love nurse.

"Whatever." I said sighing heavily again and headed towards the school's entrance, with Amy and Blaze behind me, whispering to each other. No doubt, about me and the new guy. The only thing I could do was shake my head as we headed to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Or delete this and never write another fanfiction again? (Lol, as if I would stop XD)**

**Please Review!**

**-RaikouLuvr65**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two of a Kind**

**Wow! I'm really glad so many people actually like this story! I appreciate all the feedback and as a reward, here's the second chapter! **

**But first I would like to let you guys know, I edited the second paragraph in the first chapter. I was reading it over when I realized I had, for some reason, confused the numbers, but it's fixed now. Sorry, about that. So, if any of you guys want to feel free to reread it, but if not, then just know that Rouge is sixteen and is into her junior year.**

**Anyway, enough of my babbling. I hope you enjoy. ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** Sonic and Co belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. I own only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Breakfast, Boys, and a Boring Speech

Upon entering the cafeteria, Amy and Blaze headed to the trays and started grabbing what they believed was edible. I, on the other hand, bypassed it all and went straight to where the milk and juices were kept. Today's breakfast was cereal (as always on Thursdays) and I don't really care for it, so grabbing myself two cartons of Orange Juice, I made my way to our table near the large windows with Amy and Blaze right behind me. I don't know how it became our table, but it did. We've been sitting there since freshmen year, and now it just kind of comes natural for us to sit there.

Oh well, I'm not gonna complain. While Amy and Blaze were enjoying the "most important meal of the day", I was sipping on my juices, looking for the new guy. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen, however, my eyes did come across two familiar hedgehogs making their ways to us.

One was a blue, wearing an opened navy blue button up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of faded blue jeans with red and white sneakers. His quills were combed in a downward fashion. He was Sonic, Amy's boyfriend and probably the most famous out of us all around the school. He's the kind of guy a girl would kill for, being one of the top-ranked basketball players and track-star. And believe me, he really lives up to his name. Sonic has the ability to run at supersonic speeds and I'm talking faster than the speed of light! It's basically because of him and some of the other players, of course, that the school has even made it to the state-championship and actually won, TWICE! And that's saying something for this school because this just happens to be our third year here. Without our class, this school would be nothing, just saying, and it would be really great if we could do it again this year.

The other hedgehog, however, was grey and wore a black t-shirt that read, "Cool story babe...now make me a sandwich" in capitalized blue letters. He also had on a pair of blue jeans, only his weren't faded. His quills were in an odd fashion. Unlike Sonic, he had five front quills that extended from his head and two back ones that were combed downward. It was weird to look at first when I first met him, but then the look started to grow on to him, until now it just seemed natural. His name was Silver, Blaze's boyfriend and probably the most gentle guy anyone could ever meet.

I guess they were right behind us the whole time, as they had trays in their hands. Seriously, how can they eat this stuff?

"What's up Ames, Rouge, and Blaze?", Sonic said coming up to the table and sat in front Amy, like usual. Silver placed his tray in front of Blaze. Typical ways of knowing who's a new couple in high school, don't ya think?

"Hi, Sonikku!", Amy happily said, calling by his cute little pet name. We all know that if it weren't for this table, she would have tried to smother him with non-stop kisses, despite the fact that we are a place full of all sorts of people. She doesn't have a problem with displaying her affections to others in public. Blaze gave Silver a pet name as well, but doesn't really like using it around school. Heh, I don't blame her.

Blaze smiled, "Hey Sonic!"

"What's up Sonic?", I said. Then I noticed he wasn't skin and bones anymore like he was last year. "I see you've been working out, huh?"

He smiled, flexing himself. 'He's such a show-off.'

"Yep, I spent the whole summer exercising and drinking nothing but raw protein.", he shivered, most likely remembering the taste. "I just can't believe it actually worked. No ones gonna call me 'Scrawny the Hedgehog' again!"

Everyone just stared at him, blinking.

"What?"

I shook my head and let out a small chuckle. 'Boys, what would we girls be without them?' Silver's voice then brought me from my thoughts. I hadn't noticed he was still standing and for some reason he had a rather irritated look on his face with his arms were crossed.

"So, I see how it is."

We all gave him questioning looks. Blaze was the one to actually speak what we were thinking.

"See how what is, Silver?"

"You guys tells Sonic, hi, but not me. That straight up hurts!"

At first, I thought he was serious, but I guess I completely forgot about Silver's funny side and that he's pretty much the clown of our group. You see what no cellphone service on a summer cruise can do to ya? But don't get it twisted. Silver may be the fun guy, but attitudes can be deceiving, so don't be fooled. You mess with him or us, you might end up flying through the nearest window, courtesy of his telekinesis ability. Some guy actually did and, of course, Silver was suspended for it, but hey, ya gotta do what ya gotta do, right?

Man, with all of us and our abilities, you'd swear this was a school for mutants. Amy with her over-sized mallet that she seems to pull out of nowhere, Blaze with her pyrokinesis, Sonic and his supersonic speed, Silver and his levitation powers, and me just being a flying super-hearing jewel obsessive bat, yeah, this school couldn't be any better. I wonder if the new guy has any abilities, hmm?

"Dude, nobody likes you!", Said in a playful snap while squeezing the living daylights out of his milk pack into his cereal.

Amy smirked, "Apparently, someone does."

We all turned to Blaze, who was blushing madly. See what I mean when I say they are one of the cutest couples here. Silver sat down and began fixing his cereal.

"Well at least you like me.", he mumbled to Blaze, but loud enough so we could hear.

"She's you girlfriend, dude. I'm pretty sure she's bound by law or something to like you.", Sonic said before placing a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

'Hah! I thought the same thing once, but ya know what that brought me-nothing but sadness and heartache.' I didn't say what I was thinking, though.

Silver shrugged, "Eh, you have a point there."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, my friends are weird, I know, but that's what makes us friends. As long as we have each other, we don't care about what others have to say or think. Their opinions make little to no difference to us, whatsoever.

"Anyway.", Amy began, clearly about to change the topic. "So did you two meet the new guy, yet?"

Sonic and Silver both shook their heads.

"Nah, but I over-heard a few girls talking about him when I was coming from the gym.", Sonic said with a chuckled right afterwards, "It's amazing how some girls instantly go crazy over a guy they don't even know. I mean he hadn't even walked through the doors for a good ten seconds and the girls were literally drooling over him."

Haha, I actually pictured someone drooling all over him. I'm so mean.

Silver smirked, seeing his chance to get back at Sonic, "Well it seems someone's jealous much."

"What?!", Sonic, who was now slurping his milk down to nothing, nearly choked. Wow, that boy eats fast! Did he not just take his first bite a couple of seconds ago? Heh, I guess that shows how much I pay attention. He hit Silver in the arm, which looked like it kind of hurt, "Oh screw you, Silver!"

Silver rubbed his arm, laughing a little.

Amy, Blaze, and I shook our heads again. Those two's playful bickering was just something you had to get used to.

"Yeah, but you guys know it's just a because he's new and all. Soon, they'll end up competing with one another to see who can get him first." I said getting back to the subject.

Blaze nodded, crossing her arms. " And we all know that game isn't going to last long with Sally and her little crew walking loose through the school."

We nodded, knowing good and well, she was right. Sally and her crew of boy stealing hags, that's what I call them anyway. They think they're better than everyone else just because they're part of the cheer squad, well most of them. But, come on, who freaking cares! They're just a bunch of snobbish girls in short skirts that do flips and splits, without getting paid. Sorry, but I refuse to injure and humiliate myself for free. Amy had tried out for it her our sophomore year, and had surprisingly made it. But then Sally, who was co-captain at the time, started a rumor about her joining because she "wanted to have a reason for her to open her legs", or something like that. Whatever it was, Amy found out and let's just say whatever she did, forced he off the squad without the chance of probation.

Though, it always been Amy's dream to be a cheerleader, she didn't let the incident get to her. She was just glad to finally tell that chipmunk what was on her mind. Since then, Sally hadn't really been bothering Amy lately, but now that she's dating Sonic, who just happens to be Sally's ex, that's liable to change.

Eh, oh well. I have my own life crisis to attend too. Besides, Amy can take of herself pretty well.

Anyway, last year we had two new guys come here, and Sally dated both of them in the same week. You see, she's the kind of girl that dates a guy for about a week or so because he's new and cute, then dumps him for the next because he cuter and newer. It's likes she doesn't even care whether she breaks the first guy's heart. However, if the guy just happens to be the only new guy, like a certain ebony hedgehog somewhere around here, then she might just see this as the perfect opportunity to make all the other girls jealous that she got to him first. To me, it's all just a sick and twisted little game that she feeds on and I refuse to be a part of it. If a guy was serious about dating her, I bet all the jewels in the world it's because she's a cheerleader and thinks she's the most popular girl in school, but she's not, in all honesty.

Sonic thought that at once, until he saw her for who she really was, which was why he dumped her and has moved on to Amy. And truthfully, I've never seen him so happy before in my life. I believe they were actually made for each other.

"I remember when she found out Sonic and I were dating. I could have sworn she was gonna choke on her tears." Amy laughed recalling the day, wiping a tear of her own.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny." Silver said. "I never saw her so angry in my life! Her face was so red, I thought she spent too much time in the sun or something."

We all laughed at that, but then the sound of the bell caught our attention. Sonic and Silver quickly slurped up the rest of whatever bit a milk they had left and got up to dump their trays. I quickly threw my long since empty juice cartons into Sonic's plate, which he responded to by sticking his tongue out at me. I returned the favor and stuck mine out right back at him. Yeah, because we're so mature. He grinned his famous grin before meeting up with Silver by the trashcan. Amy and Blaze followed.

When all four of them were done, we all headed to the gym, where the principal would be giving a long pointless speech for the new school year as he does every year. After that, then we'll be given our schedules. I can't wait to see what my first hour is! I hope its not filled with anyone stupid. Then my thoughts went back on the new guy. I wonder if he knows where to go right now? Oh well, I guess he'll figure it out.

Once in the gym, we sat down in the bleachers, directly in the middle where the principal could see us perfectly. It wasn't by choice, but hey, I'm not complaining. As long as we were next to each other, we could careless. We began talking amongst ourselves as we waited for the head man to make his appearance. Though, I can't quite say I was talking. I was actually looking for the new guy just so I could see what he looks like in the light! Don't judge me! I have nothing better to do with my time at the moment. Thankfully, my little eye quest wasn't long. I didn't want to make it obvious around Amy or Blaze that I was searching for him.

Heh, he was actually sitting right in front me across the gym the whole from me, staring off into space. I should really get my eyes checked. Oh well, I took this time to observe him. This guy is cute! Hot black and red streaked hedgehog. His quills were similar to Sonic's, though his seemed to raise up at the ends. He was wearing a black jacket and had on black faded jeans with black, red, and white shoes. I don't know what kind of shoes they were, but I liked them. His arms were crossed over his chest, but this time I got to see the color of his eyes.

They were red.

Those had to probably be the most rarest and beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Never in my life I have known anyone to have red eyes. They reminded me of one of my favorite gems.

Rubies.

Unexpectedly, our eyes met, with my aquamarine ones gazing into his. I know I blushed, my face had gone warm. We didn't stare too long at each other, however, as his eyes became shy and turned away. My ears went don't slightly, but thankfully it went unnoticed. The principal, a brown middle aged owl, soon came in, followed by the assistant principal, a rather plump albino rhino. Everyone immediately shut their traps when he began talking into the microphone.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to another great year at Mobius High School."

And that was all I heard before I began to take a trip to la la land. His "beginning of the year" speeches were the same every year and after the first two years of hearing it, you get pretty annoyed. It's like he memorized it or something. My attention went back to the new guy, of course, who seemed to be listening to what he was said. Boy, am I glad he's here. I rather stare at him than listen to this crap again. I wonder what he smells like...I mean I know it's weird to think about what a guy smells like, but all my friends have smells, so I'm just curious. My smell is strawberries, Amy's is, of course, roses, and Blaze's smell is lilacs. Sonic, well, he smells like sweat most of the time, and Silver's smell is food because he likes to cook. Hey, there isn't anything wrong with a guy who cooks, at least that's what my mom says to my sister.

Eventually, the boring, long, and pointless speech came to an end and everyone jumped from the bleachers and headed to the papers that had our where our home-rooms were, which just happened to be located near where everyone had entered through. That just reminded. Why didn't I think to check that before I sat down? I shrugged and joined the Amy and the others on the floor.

Okay, seriously, it seems the number the number of students here doubles each year. It took us, like, ten whole stinking minutes just to find our home-room. Oh and would you look at that? It's the same as last year's, who would've thought. Ugh! I wish someone would've told us so we wouldn't have had to wait in that long line. Stupid people! I wonder which home-room the new guy is in, I guess I'll have to wait and see. Sighing and without any more complaints, the others and I headed to our home-room which was all the way on the other side of the school.

Ugh! Could this day be any slower?!

* * *

**Please Review!**

**And have a nice day!**

**RaikouLuvr65**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two of a Kind**

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I had horrible case of writer's block, but I managed through it. Yay! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't claim ownership of the franchise, they are the sole property of SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Is It Denial?

Getting to our home-room was pretty hectic, if you ask me. First of all, the hallways were crowded, but that wasn't really anything new because, well, this school does actually house a huge number of students, so I guess I can't complain about that. But seriously, they could have at least widened the walkway a little more than it already is. Sometimes, it gets so cluttered around here that we have to walk in single-file lines just to avoid head on collisions. Yeah, I know. It's ridiculous! Secondly, everyone kept making unnecessary stops for no apparent reason! Do they not realize that maybe some of us might just want to get this day over and done with?! And third, the real reason as to why I was a little ticked. Some idiot behind me thought it was cool to play the shove-the-person-in-front-of-you game, causing some little kids I've never even seen before to run into my backpack and nearly made me collide into Silver, who was in front of me. You'd think I was the cause of the traffic jam. It took everything in my being to refrain myself from resulting in violence and even if I had, knowing my luck, a teacher would've popped out of nowhere. Besides, I figured it was better to not get suspended on the first day of school.

However, despite those mishaps, we actually made it to home-room in one-piece. Though, unfortunately and to my dismay, I noticed the new guy wasn't going to be in this class. Oh well. Perhaps, he's in a few of my other classes. Although, that just may be wishful thinking, but hey, a girl can dream can't she?

Anyway, we had receive our schedules and were now sitting patiently and talking amongst ourselves, waiting for the announcement that'll let us know when school was to officially start. Well, I wasn't necessarily talking to anyone at the moment as I was currently looking over my schedule for probably the tenth time in under five minutes, though I was listening in, every so often, on the conversation Amy and the others were having behind me, which honestly, didn't sound all that interesting, but whatever. To each his own.

As I stared at the paper before me, I bit my bottom lip at my first hour, Mobian History, then I rolled my eyes at it. Yeah, I'm not a huge fan of history, in fact, it's by far my worst subject. I freaking suck at it! But, oh well, everyone has a specific subject that their not relatively good at. Mine just happens to be history, which is nothing to fret over. It means that I'll have to just to buckle down and study continuously, and that's not such a big deal... Yeah, we'll have to see about that. Regardless, I'm pretty sure that if I need help, either Amy, Blaze, or Silver wouldn't mind coming to my aid, if I were to ask them. As for Sonic, I'll go to him only if things become a little too drastic, but even then, I think my best bet would be to go straight to the teacher. Better yet, I believe I'll go to the teacher before him. I mean, don't get me wrong Sonic is smart when he wants to be. I just wouldn't recommend putting him before someone who actually knows what they're talking about. But, hopefully, I won't ever become that desperate to begin with.

Yeah, so as for my other classes, they seemed okay. Let's see...Algebra 2, English III, Foreign Language, then of course lunch (the best time of the day), Fine Arts, Physical Education, and Chemistry. Yep, seven hours. That's not bad at all. I'm very satisfied to have P.E. at the end of the day. Chaos knows, I hate walking around the school covered in sweat and smelling all stinky. I shivered a bit, recalling my second hour class last year.

Sadly, I couldn't remain in my thoughts as a feminine voice, that no doubt belonged to the secretary in the main office, on the intercom caught everyone's attention. "Attention teachers, students are to now go to their first hour classes."

'Finally!', I thought upon hearing that. I grabbed my belongings and like everyone else, exited out the door and into the hallway. The last thing we all heard was the teacher's, a female grey rabbit who was typing away on her computer, voice bidding us a nice day.

Once Amy and the others met up with me, we began walking down the hallway towards our classes, it was already starting to get congested, when said pink hedgehog wrapped an arm rather tightly around my neck. Of course, it wasn't enough to constrict my breathing or anything, however, I did sort of brace myself.

"So, what's your first hour, Rouge?", she asked curiously, yet, something in her voice sent chills down my spine.

Eh, well whatever. I cross my arms after folding my schedule and placed it in my pocket, before replying. "Oh, just about my most hated subject in my world of most hated subjects, History."

"Wow, that sucks.", Sonic commented, then added his two cents. "The seniors last year said that class is REALLY boring."

I chuckled softly when I saw Amy and Blaze shoot him a small glare. Yeah, 'cause his statement REALLY motivated me about going. Note the sarcasm there.

He only shrugged in response, "I was just saying.

I shook my head as we turned off and down another hallway away from the disastrous one, which consisted of mostly freshmen and sophomore classes. The one for juniors was just a little further up ahead now. Yeah, the layout of this school is kinda stupid.

"So, you guys have any classes together?" I asked as the weird sound of quietness that had suddenly surrounded us, though it was mostly directed to Amy and Blaze rather than the boys. I mean, it's almost, like, every girls' dream to have at least one class with their boyfriends, right?

Amy squealed in delight before removing her arm from around me and grabbed hold of Sonic's hands. "Yeah, Sonic and I have several classes together! Right, Sonikku?"

Sonic, on the other hand, sweated-dropped and chuckled nervously upon seeing red hearts had taken over her eyes.

Yeah, she can go a little over-board sometimes. I then turned to Blaze when she began speaking more in a more calmer tone.

"Silver and I have a few classes together, but not as many as I would have liked."

Immediately, I could tell she was a little downhearted. But, of course, Silver was there to always lighten up her mood. "Well, a few is better than none, right?"

"True.", she replied, flashing him a small smile as a hint of pink flushed her cheeks.

I noticed he had taken hold of her hand as a way of reassuring her. Aww, now isn't that cute.

"Yeah!", Amy's voice, as she appeared to finally exit her trance, then happily rang through again. "Now all Rouge needs to do is find out if the new guy is in any of her classes and hook up with him, then we all can walk to our classes together and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, what?". I interrupted her as I just realized she said "new guy" and "hook up" in the same sentence, but I was more concerned that there was actually more to what she had to say. I had stopped dead in my tracks, only a few feet from entering the junior hall.

I knew something was up and yet, I had to open my mouth AGAIN! Ugh! Why must I be the cause of my own demise... The sly smirk I had given her and Blaze earlier today had, mockingly, found its way on to her face. I didn't like where this conversation is headed.

"You heard me, Rouge. Don't play dumb. I saw that quick little look he gave you in the gym during the principal's speech, as well as your blush. I'm not blind Rouge, obviously you've fallen for him as he did you."

'Here we go again.' I rolled my eyes in annoyance and shook my head, "Okay, Ames. There are several faults that I see in that little theory of your's, which I'll gladly point out to you. One, the new guy did not give me a 'little' look. I just happened to be looking his way when he caught me staring and he _quickly _turned away. Two, I've made eye contact with several hot guys over the summer and as you can see, I've hadn't 'fallen' for any of them. Three, you know I blush a lot, it's not my fault I can't control it. In fact, we all do, it's a natural reaction and doesn't necessarily mean anything in that situation. And lastly, can we find something better to talk about.", I finished in the need of a change in subject quickly, before someone could over-hear us, specifically the new guy.

Amy, however, only narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Her smirk never faltered, "Yep, you're just in denial."

I faced-palmed. When is she gonna realize that nothing will ever happen between me and the new guy. Yeah, he's hot and I check him out every chance I get, but the odds of me getting into a relationship with him, or any other boy for that matter, are slim to none. I was seriously about to go off, when I got interrupted by two more hedgehogs.

"You like the new guy, Rouge?" Sonic asked with an raised eye-ridge, yet he had on a maniacal grin on his face.

"Wait, you think he's hot?", Silver questioned in a confused manner.

Rolling my eyes again, I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply, clearly demonstrating I was getting ticked again. I only opened them back when I heard Blaze's voice come to the rescue, sort of.

"Hey guys, we can torment Rouge later about this. Right now, I think we should worry about getting to our classes, before we're marked absent."

Yes, I agree. Anything to stop them from interrogating me any further. Wait, torment?

No sooner than that was said, Amy, not wanting to be tardy, had made a mad dash to her first hour, dragging Sonic, who was screaming, along with her. I guess they had first hour together...whatever that may be. I was just glad she was gone, though, I know she'll be back later.

A sigh of relief exited from me as I looked to Blaze. She, in return, gave me that same smile she gave to Silver.

"Thanks, Blaze."

She nodded, "No, problem, Rouge."

Though, I am a little weary of her, as well. Yeah, I haven't forgotten about how she and Amy were whispering behind my back.

"Wait," Silver's voice cut through, still confused as ever. "So, does Rouge like him or not?"

Blaze sighed, mumbling something about him and how cute his naivety makes him. She grabbed hold of him by one of his ears, "Come on Silver. Unless, _you_ wanna be late for Chemistry."

Ow! Blaze, that's my ear!", I heard Silver say off in the distance as they began walk further away from me.

And then that just left me and the silence that filled my ears once again, only this time I was a bit thankful for it. Of course, there were still other students roaming the halls, but I'm referring to the members of our little clique.

I just hope no outsiders heard what was said, though, I know I can't do anything about it if anyone did. That would just put me in a screwed position. Though, you can best believe, Amy and I are definitely gonna have a little talk after school. I mean, I know I said we don't care what about what others say or think earlier, but come on now. That doesn't give us a right reason to become careless. My mom always told me to pick and choose my words carefully and after the first year of being here, ya kind learn to live by that saying. Especially here, since rumors tend to spread like wildfire and even more so if they fall into the wrong ears.

Oh well, there was no point in worrying myself about it. What's done is done. Shrugging it off as if it were nothing and continued the same way as the others, only to stop at the first door that came up on my right. History. I rolled my eyes before entering through the closed door. The class seemed relatively small, but I figured that was only because of the large amount of desks, which were nearly all filled. A male white wolf with black hair gave me a welcoming smile before putting a mug of what I assumed was coffee to his lips. He wore a tan trench coat that didn't reveal the shirt underneath as it was buttoned up all the way and a pair of matching khaki pants. Spectacles rested peacefully on his nose. I immediately recognized him to be Mr. Blake, our History teacher. And I have to say, if one were to take away the glasses and give him a pipe in return, he could definitely pull off the Sherlock Holmes look. Well...maybe.

I smiled slightly at him before making my way to the first empty I saw, which was the third one on the first row and placed my backpack on the floor near me. However, about a few seconds after I had sat down, I felt my smile widened a bit more when I saw the new guy walk through the door, holding his black backpack on one shoulder. He looked a little uncertain, but Mr. Blake went up to him and whispered something to him. And no, unfortunately, my super-hearing could not determine what was being discussed. Whatever it was, the only response he received was just a small head nod from the new guy, which I guess was all he needed. With that being done, Mr. Blake turned to all of us, catching our attention.

"Everyone, this is Shadow the Hedgehog, our newest student. He's from Middleton High School, so please welcome him and if any of you get a chance, take a moment to show him around."

Wow, that was such a crappy welcome, if you ask me, but the new guy- er, Shadow, didn't seem to mind it much. Man, now I have to get used to calling him by his name now. 'Hmm...Shadow.' It suites him perfectly, of course, that's my opinion. I mean, he's so quiet, dark and mysterious. Not to mention, shy. Those just describes the characteristic of a shadow, doesn't it? Well maybe not shy. But still it's a cute name. Yeah, I think I like it, a lot. Once Mr. Blake told him he could take a seat, he nodded again, before making his way to the second desk on the second row; I had a clear view of him as he was pretty much diagonal from me. He placed his backpack on the floor next to him when he sat down, crossing his arms and staring ahead.

When than that was taken care of, Mr. Blake, most likely figuring everyone had arrived, began talking to us about what were going to be learning for the new school year and what he should be able to expect from us as we near the end of it. I sat back in my seat, listening to him go on and on, but my eyes were focused on Shadow. The smile I had, had turned into a small smirk.

However, while doing so, what Amy had said found its way into my mind and I couldn't help but wonder...

Am I in denial?

* * *

**I based Rouge's schedule off the schedule I had when I was a junior, but put her classes in a different order which shouldn't really affect anything. ^_^ Hopefully, the next chapter will be uploaded by the next week or two, though I can't really promise that. And who knows? Maybe we'll learn a few things about Rouge's past relationship in the next one as well. 0_o**

** However, I am terribly sorry for keeping you guys waiting. This chapter would have been uploaded quicker if it wasn't for the issue of writer's block, as well as the fact that the weather likes playing ?mean tricks on me. It's been raining a lot here and when it rains, my Wi-Fi isn't the best, but oh well. I'm not paying for it. Haha! XD We'll just have to keep our fingers crossed for the next update, right guys? **

**So what do you guys think? Is Amy right about Rouge being in denial?**

**Let me know in a review!**

**And please no flames.**

**See you all next chapter!**

**-RL65**


End file.
